XVThe Cerulean Shadow
by Ovan21
Summary: Ok This is one of my stories you'll see some out of place characters but I ran out of OC Ideas you'll know them when you see them oh and support the pairing of NarutoxFuu ok there needs to be more thats all I'm saying


Ovan:Hello my wonderful fans

Axel:Um dude we got a small Problem

Ovan:What now can't we get through one of these sessions with out screwing up

Kakashi:Apparently not*turns page in book*

Ovan:Get Out of here whats the problem

Axel:*Big Smile*Ovan21 Doesn't Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts Got It Memorized?*runs out of room*

Ovan:*walking out with Kakashi*Let him do the Disclaimer you said It'll be fine you said Bite me Kakashi

Kakashi:Ok Ok my bad*leaves with Ovan*

Ovan:Roll the fic

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larxene Namikaze held her new born nephew close to her he was all she had left after her brother died sealing the Kyuubi into the little boy she now held though her brother didn't agree with the group she was with she knew that he'd want this for his son

"Are you sure Larxene?" asked her boss Xemnas who wore a black hooded trench coat like Larxene and the twelve others behind him

"Xemnas please don't make me choose I'm all he has left"Said Larxene"and you've heard the rumors about the Akatsuki"

"Could be a problem"said a long blue haired man with an X across his face leaning on a big claymore

"I'd say the kid is going to have a tough life with the fox in him I'd bet against him even having someone who cares"said a man with short blond hair shuffling some cards

"Such an illogical bet but he's right" said a boy with violet/blue most of which covered his right eye

"..........Alright we'll help*smiles* who knows maybe he'll be the first Nobodie with a heart"said Xemnas making some hand signs then pressed his index finger to the young blonds shoulder when he removed it the syomble of the nobodies appeared on his shoulder.

12 Years later

"Come on Naruto if I were your enemy I'd have attacked and killed you by now"said Saix Naruto was now 12 his whisker marks were gone and despite Larxene's he had grown out his hair like Zexion's and even dyed it blue he was 15 the Cerulean Shadow he had taken his fathers number because although he didn't approve of the organization he had gained the title of the Yellowflash when he aided them(People I know how he got it but its a fanfic you want to complain then write your own damn fanfic with the same pairing lord knows there needs to be more of it and for those of you who I interrupted I apologize)

"Sorry Saix-sensei I was taking a breather"said Naruto dusting his coat off and picked up his claymore before it vanished and bonded itself to Naruto the fox used its chakra to create exact copies of the organizations weapons which since he could walk Naruto practiced using Saix smiled and made his claymore vanish

"Thats enough Naruto you've got your test tomorrow and remember what Larxene did to you last time you over slept"Saix chuckled as Naruto cringed

"It took me weeks to get my hair just right"Said Naruto making his claymore vanish

"Come on ramen is my treat......well Demyx's"said Saix holding up Demyx's wallet making Naruto laugh

"So Saix do you think I'm ready to learn the Berserker technic yet?"asked Naruto

"Not yet but your getting there you almost had me with that faint why didn't you take it?"

"You saw it coming you know me I don't want to be predictable"said Naruto in an Axel tone(For those of you who care Got It Memorized is the new Believe It because its cooler and people like it)

"*sigh* you certainly earned the title the cerulean shadow Naruto do doubt about that"said Saix as the entered the ramen stand, later Naruto layed in his bed listening to violin music Zexion,Xemnas,and Saix told him it was good to clear the mind which was true he felt calmer but still nervous

"Knock Knock" said Larxene poking her head into the room"Hey its 11:00 I thought we agreed 9:30"

"I tried but one word keeps flashing in my mind FAILURE"said Naruto

"*sigh*Why your going to be fine"

"What what if I mess up Xemnas and the other expect me not to fail remember when I wouldn't fight Xion?"said Naruto sadly she did Xion and Naruto were close but when it came time to spare he wouldn't Xemnas was appalled and said he wouldn't train a weak willed fighter it took a month before Naruto was so angry he challenged Xemnas himself Naruto spent a week in the hospital but Xemnas was proud he fought back

"Naruto let me tell you a story of a blond blue eyed 12 year old boy who's dream was to be hokage he challenged his big sister millions of times only to lose when asked why he kept fighting the boy said"I never go back on my word thats my nindo my ninja way I'm going to be the next hokage he said"said Larxene"your father never gave up and nether will you after all your more then a Namikaze"she smiled tucked him in and kissed his forehead"your a Nobodie"and with that she turned out the light and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ovan:Well there you go what did you all think?

Axel:Was I awesome

Demyx:You weren't in it moron

Saix:Besides my Fans loved me I'm like an older brother to Naruto*smiles*

Ovan:*rolls eyes*I find my self leaving while my characters argue

Fuu:What about me?

Ovan:Your coming up but since your the love interest it'll be a bit

Fuu:Oh*looks down sad*

Ovan:Go ahead and say goodbye to everyone

Fuu:YAY*hugs Ovan* Remember to review they feed Ovan's creative mind so Review please and you might get to make an OC for the the story just put your Ideas in the review and Ovan will ether put it in before or into shippudden saga so think hard alright thats it bye bye

Ovan:Ovan out


End file.
